Rise Above Myself
by DarkNymfa
Summary: "You're the only other half-ghost in the city. The only person who can fight the ghosts on their own terms – in the air, and without the need for technology." Then he leaned in closer, and added in a conspiring tone, "Unless you think you're not up for it?" (For Phic Phight 2019)


"Danny is off to college, leaving Vlad in charge of keeping ghosts out of Amity park" - Prompt by GoingDeceased. Content warnings for emotional hurt and abuse - Spectra really kind of needs a content warning of her own tbh.

I just wrote this in like 3 hours - and then edited it straight after. Excuse any mistakes you might come across as a result - but do point them out so I can correct them.

Also, this might be the last fic I write for the Phight! Probably not but eh. I'm going to watch Avengers: Endgame tomorrow so that might knock me out of my DP obsession for a bit - which is why I wanted to get this written and posted before then.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Danny hummed an affirmative, patting the rooftop next to him. Vlad rolled his eyes, but sat down regardless. It wasn't like anyone would see him up here, anyway. Besides, he didn't want to drive the boy to anger any sooner than necessary.

In the years since they had first met, their relationship had become… complicated. They had surpassed the fighting, the whole 'arch-nemesis' thing, and had come to a truce of sorts. They were still in no way friends. Nor had he taken any sort of important role in the boy's life, to his continuing disappointment.

But Danny would never join him. Vlad knew that, now. It was better not to fight, to be able to hold a conversation with the only person who would know what existence as a halfa was like. The only one who would be able to understand.

Besides, Vlad was no fool. He knew darn well that Danny had surpassed him in strength. And, for all the years of experience he had over the boy, he couldn't beat the sheer combat experience Danny had, either. Even mentorship was a chance long lost – Danny seemed content with the mentors he could find for himself in the Ghost Zone.

"So, uhm." Danny fidgeted, having finally broken the silence that had come over them. He started pulling on the edge of his glove – a nervous gesture he had taken up in his ghost form, Vlad knew. "I'm… leaving for college. This weekend."

Vlad perked up at this. "Really? That's excellent news, my boy!" And it was. He had long encouraged Danny to focus on his own life over Amity Park's safety. He already sacrificed so much for this thankless city – he shouldn't give up on college, too. To throw away his future, the remainder of his life, for people who would never appreciate what he had done for them.

"Heh, yeah." Danny huffed out a laugh, a smile lingering afterwards. "I got my acceptance letter already – big fancy university a couple states away. Even at my current speed, it's a few hours flying away."

"Finally leaving the ghost hunting to the professionals then? Good for you." Vlad noticed that Danny didn't mention _which_ university, or _where_. Still keeping secrets from him? Not surprising, but… a little disappointing.

"Something like that." And now the smile turned a little malicious, a smirk instead. "You _were_ part of the ghost hunting club, after all. _And_ you study ghosts."

"_Me_?" Vlad asked, incredulous. The boy was out of his mind if he thought that _Vlad_ would take over for him. He had spend the past 4 years encouraging Danny to _stop_, after all.

"Well, yeah." Danny's posture remained loose, casual. Like he had no stake in this conversation – like he had already won the discussion. "You're the only other half-ghost in the city. The only person who can fight the ghosts on their own terms – in the air, and without the need for technology."

Then he leaned in closer, and added in a conspiring tone, "Unless you think you're not up for it? I know that I'm stronger than you, but you should still outclass most ghosts that come here. And surely your incredible intellect will allow you to beat such _pathetic_ enemies?"

Vlad sneered, baring his fangs in an automatic response. "Of course it's not a matter of not being able to do it! But I am above such despicable, thankless work. To protect a city – a people – who would rather hate their protector than cheer him on. _Please_."

"If that's how you see it," Danny responded with a shrug. "But just imagine what would happen if no one stopped the ghosts. You _know_ that my parents will pick up the slack instead. Do you really trust my dad to keep Amity Park safe? To keep _Mom_ safe?" He cocked his head at Vlad, that awful smirk still on his face. "After all, Valerie has already left for college. So has Jazz, and Sam and Tucker. It's just my parents. And _you_."

Vlad remained silent now. The boy, unfortunately, had a point. All capable ghost hunters had left the city – or would leave it soon enough. The Fentons really _would_ be the only ones left – and as capable as Maddie was, Jack had an awful habit of getting in her way. There was… quite a risk of her getting hurt.

And while he knew he wouldn't – _couldn't_ – have her, he still didn't want anything to happen to her. Damn that boy for still knowing exactly which buttons to press.

But… perhaps he could make it manageable. Many of Danny's enemies were humanoid – or at very least, somewhat intelligent. Surely he could get most of them to stay away by using his resources, rather than his fists? And being harsher than Danny against the ones that _did_ come through would surely discourage them, too.

"Fine," he finally hissed at the boy, glaring at him to drive the point home. "Fine, I will do it. But not for this accursed city – I'll do it for Maddie."

"Of course you will, Fruitloop," Danny laughed back, grinning widely.

He shook his head, already making plans. If he arranged things correctly, it wouldn't be much of a bother to take over for Danny. After all, how much time did the teen _really_ spend on ghost hunting?

* * *

Unfortunately, as he soon discovered, Danny actually spend a lot of time hunting ghosts. Because while his most _noticeable_ enemies tended to be the humanoid ghosts, the majority of his enemies were actually non-sentient. And while Vlad might've been able to sway some of the intelligent ghosts to stay away, it was the feral animals that took up so much of his time, now. They were neither strong nor threatening – to a ghost as powerful as him, at least – but they were common enough to be a bother.

A good number of Danny's rogues gallery showed up as well. Skulker, once told that Vlad had taken over, seemed disappointed but left without resistance. Technus put up a decent fight, but could afterwards be convinced to stay in the Ghost Zone if Vlad paid him with bits of technology. He was sure that Technus would eventually assemble this into a mech before returning – which is why he only send the worst bits he could find.

One of the more notable encounters ended up being Ember, of all ghosts. She had put on quite a show – as she tended to do. When Vlad showed up instead of Danny, she had frowned at him and crossed her arms.

Before he could open his mouth to ask her to leave, she had irritably asked him, "Where's the dipstick?"

He quickly connected the dots – and the less than stellar nickname – and answered. "Daniel has left for college. I've taken over for him."

After this, she willingly left for the Portal. Vlad had felt accomplished over scaring off a ghost that Daniel usually fought – until he had heard her mutter, "Old man isn't any fun compared to the kid."

Really, all things considered, Vlad thought that he was doing a fairly good job. And perhaps Amity's residents weren't as happy about him as they had been about Daniel – surprising considering how badly they tended to think of Phantom – but that mattered little to him. Maddie was safe. Anything else was a lucky coincidence.

But of course, disaster always struck when life appears to be going well. And this case was no different.

The ghost of the days – or _ghosts_, this time – were known by Vlad. He had never faced off against them, but he was sure that he could handle it. The first, the weaker, was an easy catch. Bertrand, despite being a shapeshifter, was predictable.

Unfortunately, in catching the green blob first, Vlad had offered Spectra an opening.

Vlad knew how she worked, what she did. He was sure that he could deal with her. As another manipulative soul, surely she wouldn't be able to do much to him?

But oh, he was so wrong about her. Her black wispy tail wrapped around him, sharp claws digging into his shoulders, and immediately all strength sapped from him.

"Oh, what's this?" the specter hissed, her voice overly sweet and dripping with malicious intent. "Another little do-gooder, hmm?"

Vlad opened his mouth to answer, to retort – but the ghost dug her nails in even deeper and suddenly he just felt so _tired_.

"And you're not even a _real_ hero, are you? Just trying to impress someone who could never love you!" She laughed, but it was sharp and cutting and cold. "Just a sick old man desperate for things he will never get. _Can_ never get!"

She shifted, angling herself so she was looking him right in the eyes. Faintly, he could see himself reflected in her empty red eyes – somehow hers looked even more soulless than his own. "And the only one who knows what you feel, who might _understand_, left you! And now there's no one left to care about you, is there?"

He wanted to protest, but… she was _right_. Jack never cared – he was _responsible_ for this whole thing, after all. Maddie had never reciprocated on his feelings – and she never would, now.

And Daniel… The only one like him… The boy had left him. Had dumped this miserable responsibility on him and _left_.

"This sickness of yours is your body talking to you, _Vladdie_." The ghost leaned in even closer, her claws shifting from his shoulders and further up his body. Faintly, Vlad was aware of blood leaking down his neck – but he made no move to stop her from hurting him further.

Maybe… Maybe he _did_ deserve this.

"You know what it's telling you?" Her tone was conversational, honey-sweet. "It's telling you that you should finish what you started and _die_!"

Her talon-like claw swung down. Vlad closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

A _wh__i__z_, like an ectoblast flying past. Hair-raising shrieking as Spectra released him, finally.

Vlad fell to the floor, looking bleary-eyed at the dark specter in front of him. Green smoke still spiraled away from her chest, where the blast must've landed.

Now that he was away from her constricting touch, Vlad's mind started to clear. While Spectra had spoken the truth, she had twisted it – turned his own thoughts against him. She had only told him things he already knew – and things that simply weren't true. Daniel hadn't just _left_. Vlad himself had encouraged the boy!

And now the boy must've returned. As Spectra swiped away the last lingering smoke, Vlad realized this. Someone had fired at her, using green ectoplasm. That could only be a Fenton – either Danny, or one of his parents' guns. And the parents wouldn't have aimed for Spectra. Wouldn't have saved _him_, at least.

He pushed himself upright, a retort fresh on his tongue. A tease to the boy, about how he could never stop his hero-work, no matter how much he might've wanted to. How he always protected everyone, no matter how bad they were.

And floating there was certainly _a_ Phantom. Messy white hair, vibrant green eyes. Black and white jumpsuit – although this one a tad looser than the one usually seen.

"Leave him alone!" Dani snapped, green energy whirling around her clenched fists.

"Oh, and who's this?" Spectra hummed, floating back a step or two. Her eyes were set on the clone now – she knew that Vlad was still weakened. "Another little failure who thinks she can stand up to me?"

Rather than take the words to heart, however, Dani smiled back. All teeth and no joy. "I don't just _think_, lady." She underlined the statement with a shot, a blast of superheated ectoplasm aimed straight at Spectra.

The shadowy ghost dodged, barely. "Is that so?" she purred, still eyeing up her new enemy.

Then suddenly she launched herself towards Dani. The clone wasn't fast enough to evade her, and the two collided. Spectra pressed her into the dirt of the park, baring her teeth. "Do you really think that you can stand up to me? A little failed clone like you?"

Vlad had finally struggled himself back onto his feet, feeling his energy come back to him. But he hadn't even recovered far enough for an ectoblast. Not yet.

An explosion of green, and Spectra was launched away. Dani pushed herself off of the ground, green energy still coiling in her aura. "Less talking and more butt-kicking!"

Spectra snarled, evading the follow-up blasts that Dani send her way. "And you really think that you can succeed where your _original_ failed?"

She pinned the clone to a tree, leaning in close. "You really think that _you_ can win, if more powerful ghosts, more _experienced_ ghosts, couldn't?"

Finally, _finally_, Vlad's energy was back to a respectable level. Not one to be left out, he shot a blast of pink ectoplasm at the soul-sucking ghost. "It's not polite to ignore your guests, Spectra," he quipped.

She snarled, but Dani took this opportunity to blast the ghost as well. Confident that Spectra was finally pinned, Vlad used his telekinesis to draw the Thermos back to him. He had lost it earlier in the fight – although he wasn't sure _when_.

The Thermos was an imitation, of course, but no less powerful for the fact.

"Goodbye," he snarked at the ghost as he uncapped it. Dani gave her a short wave, as well. With a last shriek, Spectra was drawn into the ghost-catching device.

The fight was over.

And as little as Vlad wanted to admit it, the little clone had been an integral part of the fight. Without her contribution, Spectra would've killed him. And as much as he disliked her – her, and everything she stood for – he wasn't enough of a jerk to ignore such a thing.

"I… thank you, Danielle," he managed, finally. He could tell from her expression that she doubted the genuineness of his statement, so he added, "Without your help, she surely would've killed me."

"Probably," Dani agreed with a shrug. She looked away from him, her gaze turned downwards – she was kicking around a rock. "You were getting your butt handed to you pretty badly."

"I– Yes, I'm afraid I was." He frowned, confused by her blase attitude. And, now that he thought about it, her immunity to Spectra's abilities. "Spectra's insults have a way to… dig into one's skin. Yet they didn't seem to trouble you."

Dani nodded, clearly catching on to his silent question. "Yeah, well. She didn't say anything I haven't heard before." And now she looked back up again, her large green eyes locking onto his own. "After all, she didn't say anything _you_ haven't said before. And _your_ words were worse, because unlike Spectra, I actually _cared_ about you!"

Her fists clenched, her eyes starting to look wet – but Dani was blinking away the tears before they could form. "You actually _meant_ something to me! And yet you kicked me to the ground, like trash! Like I didn't matter!"

He paused, taking in her emotional rant. He supposed that she had a point. He _had_ cast her aside – she hadn't mattered, because she wasn't Daniel. "But then why did you save me?"

Shrugging, Dani offered him a wry smile. She swept a hand past her eyes – wiping away tears she hadn't shed. "I'm not you," she said. "I'm better than that. I won't just let you die – especially if you're trying to do the right thing for once."

Then her smile turned a little more genuine. She added, with a joking tone, "But maybe you should leave the actual hero-work for younger ghosts, old man."

"Maybe I should." He looked at her, thoughtful. Sure, Danny had instructed _him_ to keep Amity Park safe. But if he could convince Dani to take over instead… As long as Amity was safe, it would be fine, yes? "Perhaps we can come to an agreement, hm?"

The clone eyed him, now. She seemed to consider this. "What kind of agreement?"

"We can work together to protect Amity Park in Daniel's stead," he started to explain, folding his hands together. He was in his element now – the negotiation of tough deals. "You can take care of most of the ghosts, but we'll work together against the stronger ones. In return for your efforts, I will pay you – both with money, and with a safe place to stay and food to eat. There is plenty of room in my mansion, after all."

Then he quirked an eyebrow at her. "And, of course, I can offer training – guidance with your powers. Daniel never accepted – but you are not Daniel, are you?"

She rolled her eyes with a huff. "_Now_ you're getting it." Then she fell quiet again as she thought over his proposal.

"Fine," she finally said, nodding. "But the training won't be set thing – only when _I_ want to. All the other stuff sounds alright, but only if I get paid per ghost captured _and_ for the amount of time it takes."

"Very well." He offered her his hand, and they shook on it. "Then I welcome you to Amity Park, Danielle. May it treat you better than it treated your cousin."

* * *

He had initially seen it like hiring a professional ghost hunter. It was no different than when he had hired Valerie, after all. But that girl had been paid in equipment – this one was paid with food and a roof above her head, instead.

And it worked surprisingly well. Danielle, now that she was older and well-fed for once in her life, was a powerful ghost. She was intelligent and a quick-thinker – and had creative solutions to problems. The girl was a very capable defender – and Amity Park was glad to see a Phantom as their protector again, even if it wasn't the same one.

Of course, Vlad had had a part in this. As mayor, he had announced the presence of the new ghostly protector of the town. Dani Phantom, he had explained, was a close relative of the Phantom that used to haunt Amity. And he assured the townspeople, that _this_ ghost was certainly a good one. She would keep them safe.

Valerie dropping by didn't hurt Danielle's image, either. Her reputation as the Red Huntress was a shaky one, as the people who liked Phantom tended to distrust her, and vice-versa. But when she had announced that she was leaving Amity Park, many had mourned the loss of an excellent ghost hunter. Their only capable _human_ protector.

So when the Red Huntress was spotted conversing with the new Phantom, people were quite curious. They were too high in the skies to overhear, but it was clear from their postures that they knew each other. They chattered on for quite a bit of time before Phantom flew off and Red lowered herself to the ground. She, too, announced that the new ghost was a good one.

The next few months passed with surprising ease. By the time Christmas rolled around, Danny returned to Amity Park to celebrate the holidays. The two of them met at the Christmas Truce party in the Ghost Zone, separating from the crowd so they could talk in private.

Vlad smirked at the boy – the young man, really. "Annoyed that I've found a loophole in our agreement, Daniel?" he asked, a taunting tone to his voice.

"What, do you think you somehow _cheated_ our deal?" But Danny simply laughed, shaking his head. "No way. You did like, the complete opposite of that."

Frowning, Vlad turned to face the boy properly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Dude, you did all I wanted from you _and more_. I asked you to protect Amity Park for me, right? And not only have you done that, beyond what I asked for – you even helped _Dani_ along the way." He grinned at Vlad, expression brighter than Vlad had ever seen it before. "I just wanted to give you a second chance – I didn't expect much from you except _maybe_ the barest little bit of effort. And instead I find out that you've given Dani another shot, too. A roof, food, money – _love_."

Vlad opened his mouth to protest this – he had only done what was necessary. Then he shut it again.

Because he _hadn't_ done just the necessary. He could've just offered Danielle money – she could've paid for food and a place to stay on her own. He hadn't had to offer her his own house. But he _did_.

And… Danielle had grown on him. There were things about her, _good_ things, that he had previously overlooked.

"I suppose that you're right," he finally grumbled.

Maybe… Maybe this whole 'doing nice things' thing… wasn't as bad as he had thought.


End file.
